Perfect It Was Perfect
by AnakinxPadmeLover
Summary: This is a ONE-SHOT about Hayden Christensen and Natalie Portman if they had gotten together in real life while filming Star Wars (like they should have done because they are and were so cute together) and later gotten married. The time line right now is around when Black Swan was made and after.


**READ THIS: This story one-shot story Is about Hayden Christensen and Natalie Portman's life's imaged as if they had gotten together while filming Star Wars and later got married. I really wish that would have happened because Hayden and Natalie are (and were) so cute together. So right now I'm only doing a one shot (but!) I may make a full story about it. I wanna hear your thoughts about it.**

 **Also a tips before you start reading this, you should see the movie Black Swan so I don't spoil anything. I'm telling you it's a amazing ( but kinda scary) movie.**

 **If you already have seen it. Good. I hope you will like this.**

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

"A half year ago, she had got the role as Nina Sayers in the new blockbuster mystery/drama/thriller/horror movie Black Swan, made by Darren Aronofsky." She had been constantly training with her personal trainers for months, to get in shape to look like the anorexic ballerina, that she wars going to play In the movie. Those six months had now passed, and tomorrow, she was going to fly to New York to start filming the movie.

Her husband Hayden, and her was spending the night as best as they could, making up for the many months, that they would not be able to see each other.

" _You're so... thin_.." thought Hayden. I will miss you.. So much... said Hayden, as he stroked her shoulder and collarbone. Natalie looked at him and leaned towards him and kissed him on the mouth. A few moments later they broke apart, then she said, I know, I we'll miss and the kids to, but it's only six months, beside I will be back before you know it.

They kissed again and a few moments later they both fell asleep, cuddling, in each other's arms, with smiles on both's face's, happy to be in each other's arms.

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

The next morning, Natalie satt on her knees on the floor of the airport, kissing their two children, Four years old son Noah and two years old daughter Olivia.

Mommy will miss you two and daddy soo much! Said Natalie, as she hugged and kissed them both, so much that they started squirming in her arms. Yeah yeah, we will miss you to, said Noah, for both him and Olivia, because she's two years old don't talk good yet.

She laughed at the irony of his words and finally realesed both children, and moved over to her husband. She stared into his dreamy baby blue crystal eyes, and then leaned forward and kissed him, and he kissed her back with as much vigor, trying to make the moment last longer.

Finally, what felt like hours later, they broke apart and just looked at each other. I'm going to miss you'all said Natalie. We'll miss you to, said Hayden. She kiss him one last time before turning around and boarded the plane.

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

2 months later.

(Acting scene)

 **Whisper)**

 ** _Up... And--... All right..._**

 _Excellent.. That evil force is pulling you, that you can't escape._

 _Uhum._

 _That's just like ( *archhh noise* ) out of your control._

 _So you're-- you sense it. You get aware of it more. Said the ballet trainer (actor) who was helping Nina learn to really embrace the Black Swan._

 _Uhum uhum. Said Nina._

 _It's taking me._

 _It's taking me._

 _A little more desperate._

 _Right. And you can maybe go up a little bit and then-- go down._

 _That's it. Said the "trainer" again._

CUT! Shouted the director.

Perfect. Good work everyone.

I was filming a bit from the movie where Nina is training with a trainer to learn to really embrace the Black Swan and not just the White Swan.

Then my phone started ringing. She picked up her phone to see who it was.

It was Hayden. She immediately answered. Glad to be able to talk to him. Hi Hayden! How are you and the kids! We're good-( _say hi to mommy)_ she heard him say on the other line on the phone. HIIII!!! She heard the children screaming from the other phone, the noise echoing again her eardrum make her jump.

Hi Noah, Olivia, mommy misses you both so much. She said smiling at hearing her children's voices. I hope you're being nice to daddy? She playfully asked.

The children giggled. Yes mommy, they said before giving the phone back to Hayden.

Like you heard we miss and we hope we will see you soon. Bye Nati! Love you. Said Hayden. I love you to, Said Natalie, before shutting the call of.

She smiled. Ohh how she loved her family...

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

Back home in Canada, Hayden and the kids were packing. In a few days they were flying to New York to give Natalie a surprise visit.

She didn't know anything about their plans, that was the good part. He wondered how it was going for Natalie. He also wondered what the movie was like. He already it was about and anorexic ballerina named Nina Sayers, and the swan lake play, but he didn't know more. The gossip newspapers said that it was going to be so good that it may be Oscar nominated. He couldn't wait to see the movie when it came out. This was going to be fun...

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

 _ **(Just some information on this part. Natalie did twist her rib one time during filming one scene in the movie Black Swan. I don't know which scene but one of them so I'm just writing this. And also Thomas is pronounced Thoma. The S is deaf.)**_

 _A week later._

 _FASTER, FASTER, FASTER-- shouted Thomas_

 _AAAOOO!!!!-- Natalie shouted. (Not acting)_

She was spinning. Spinning around and around in her ballerina shoes... When suddenly she felt something snap. She fell to floor in pain. People were surrounding her. They were talking to her, but she didn't hear a word they were saying. Her ears were ringing and the pain was the only thing she could feel.

Before she knew it, she was in the med ward of the studio...

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

Hayden parked the (rented) car outside the studio, in New York. The kids sat in the backseat of the car, both sleeping. He smiled at the super cute sight, and then opened his car door, but before he could walk out of the car his phone called. It was Natalie.

Hello? Is this Hayden, Natalie's husband? Asked a voice he didn't recognize. Yes. Who is this, Is something wrong? he asked afraid that something was wrong with his wife.

I'm the head nurse of the doctor group here at the filming. And... Well...Yes... Something is wrong... You're wife twisted a rib during filming today and we are wondering if you could like fly down here really fast. She could really use your support. Said the nurse.

He didn't say anything at first, but then he finally said. Well.. You are lucky I'm at the car park here outside the studio. Me and the kids flew here yesterday night to give Natalie a surprise visit.

He heard the nurse sight in relief on the other end of the phone.

Good, she said. I will ask the director to go meet you at the door. Said the nurse. Ok, I said.

I looked back at the kids one more time before going out of the car, locking it heavy.

He walked through the door and there stood Darren Aronofsky himself, waiting for him.

Hello I'm Hayden Christensen, Natalie's husband, I said and shakes Darren's hand. I'm Darren Aronofsky, pleasure to meet you...

I heard that Natalie had twisted her rib, where is she? Is she alright? I asked worried. The last I heard she was starting to come around, said Darren, follow me, said Darren.

When we got to the room where Natalie was, I almost ran to her. She looked so tiny and fragile lying on the cot bed.

Hayden! She said when she saw me. When I reached her I knelt down beside her and stroked her cheek. She looked at me before saying with a weak and tired voice. Are you alright? Asked Hayden. I'm fine... Only it hurts every time I try to move... What happened? Asked Natalie. You snapped a rib Nati, said Hayden. At that she could only nod her head. Do you remember what happened? Asked Hayden.

Hmm... We where filming a scene and... I was spinning or dancing you know.. and then.. All I felt was pain and then everything was dark... Wait... When did you get her? she asked me. Yesterday night. Me and the kids were going to come and surprise visit you.

The kids? She peaked up at hearing that they were also here. Where are they? She asked. They are in the car. Should I go get them? Asked Hayden. Yes please, said Natalie. He nodded and walked out of the studio to get the children.

He opened the left car door of the backside. Noah, Olivia, wake up, said Hayden.

Hmm--.. Daddy are we there yet? Asked Noah. Yes Noah, and your mother has gotten hurt and she really needs you and Olivia right now. Said Hayden trying to use as easy words as he could so the children would understand.

Little Noah only nodded and Hayden unbuckled his seatbelt and then moved over to unbuckle Olivia's baby seatbelt.

Hayden carried the still sleeping Olivia in his right arm and hold Noah's hand in his left hand as he walked back to the studio.

My babies! Said Natalie when she saw the children. She hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

By then little Olivia had woken up and what's grinning a big, baby smile at seeing her mother.

Mama!--

Mommy!--

Shouted both kids at seeing their mother again.

Hayden sat Olivia down on the bed beside Natalie and dropped Noah's hand letting him run to her.

Natalie hugged both children as good as she could without feeling more pain than she already was feeling.

Hayden sat down on the other side of the bed and stroked her cheek, happy that the four of them was together again. Nothing, absolutely nothing could tear them apart, ever...

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

 _ **(4 months later)**_

 _ **(Acting scene)**_

 _(Audience cheering, applauding)_

 _Oh! can you her them? They love you! They love you!_

 _My little princess, I always knew you had it in you._

 _Come on. Let's take your bow. Said Thomas._

 _(Gasp) gasped Lily._

 _The blood from her stabb wound in her stomach was spreading and everything was becoming blurry._

 _Thomas then looked serious._

 _Go get some help!_

 _Go get some help! Shouted Thomas to the other ballerinas._

 _What did you do? What did you do?_

 _(Orchestra flourishes)_

 _\--I felt it. Said Nina weakly._

 _\--What? said Thomas._

 _Perfect... It was perfect... said Nina in her last dying breath, as she stared into the ceiling. Then everything became white._

 _NINA! NINA! NINA! NINA! Was the only thing that could be herd saying from the stands and rows._

CUT! Shouted the director! That was amazing! And congratulations, that was the last scene to be filmed.

Happy cries could be heard coming from everyone.

Natalie was so happy that she could finally go home. The visit she had gotten from Hayden and the kids a few months ago had made her supper happy. But this? Words couldn't describe it.

When she got home, she was going to take a small break from acting to just be able to be with her family for a while.

Sure, filming the movie and all was fun and it really was worth it. There was talk that it may get Oscar nominated. But nothing meant more to her than her family...

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

Her ship had landed two hours ago and she was driving up the driveway of their luxurious home in Canada. She silently walked through the front door because the clock was two in the morning and she didn't want to wake anyone up.

When she walked into her and Hayden's bedroom she suddenly felt someone's arms around her and and hand on her mouth so she wouldn't wake the sleeping kids up with her screaming.

Miss me? Asked a very familiar husky voice that made her knees weak. She turned around and flung her arms around Hayden's neck and kissed him hard and passionately. I miss- missed you so much said Natalie between kisses. I missed you to, said Hayden.

It wasn't long before clothes were shed and and loving couple found themselves naked in their bed swept in the moment of passion and lust...

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

3 months later.

Natalie found herself waking up with a nauseating sensation. She flung herself of the bed and ran into their bathroom. She then threw up when she reached the toilet.

She then took out the emergency pregnancy test, you know just in case, beside, Hayden had a habit of getting her pregnant.

A few moments later, she looked to see what the results were. She almost started to choke on her own laughter. She was pregnant, pregnant with her and Hayden's third child. She was exalted. She always said that she didn't know how she got pregnant all the time someone asked. But she knew very much how she got pregnant. She and Hayden had a tendency of getting naked veeeeeeery often. She couldn't help but smile. But? What if Hayden didn't want another child? She had to hit herself. How stupid that thought was. Why wouldn't he want another child. He had said himself that it didn't matter how many children they got. He would always, and never stop loving her and the children.

Now the only thing she was going to think about was about the master plan of telling Hayden about the new child...

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

 _A week later._

When Natalie got home from shopping she immediately rushed to the bathroom to put on the new shirt she had buyed.

The irony of the shirt was that on it was the text

#babynr3, and she couldn't wait to see what Haydens reaction would be.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. There stood Hayden steaking some eggs. Good afternoon Hayden she said. He turned around and looked her. She looked wonderful today (as always) and her skin was seriously glowing. It was then he noticed the shirt she was wearing. His eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets. A new baby?

Are-- are you sure? He asked Natalie. She nodded smiling. He then started grinning in happiness. He then walked to her and spun her around before setting her on her feet kissing her.

Then he asked, how long? Three months, she said.

I just learned about it a few days ago.

Hmm? How do you think the kids will react. Asked Hayden.

\-- Well let's surprise them, you know.. tell them later, said Natalie with a sensual, sexy, smirk. Then she practically dragged him to the bedroom and locked it.

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

Olivia, Noah, we have to tell you something. Said Hayden.

Waff, said Olivia in baby speak. Sitt down and listen. Said Natalie. Noah.. Olivia-- started Natalie but was interrupted by Noah. Have we done something wrong? No baby you haven't done anything wrong.

Mommy and daddy just wanna ask you about how you would feel about getting a new sister or brother. Said Natalie.

That would be cool! Said Noah.

Beby's ifs cute! Like mee! Hi hi. Said Olivia in baby speak.

Both Hayden and Natalie sighed in relief.

Well. That's good to hear. Because you are going to get a new sibling.

Yeyyyyyee!!!! Screamed both children.

Later that night when both Natalie and Hayden putting them both to sleep, both children felt asleep with huge little smiles on their faces.

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

 _3 months months later._

Tonightwas the premiere night of her movie Black Swan, and she and Hayden where getting ready.

The kids was at his parents house and was sleeping over there.

You're looking so beautiful tonight, said Hayden. And you my handsome husband are looking very good tonight.

They both walked out to the limo that was waiting for them hand in hand, smiling at each other.

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

The film started with Nina dreaming about a girl who was dancing the Swan Lake ballet dance.

Later you hear Nina telling about the dream.

 _I had a dream last night. It was about a girl, who turns into a Swan. But her prince falls for the wrong girl..._

 _And she kills he rself..._

The film ended with Nina dancing her life's biggest dance performance ever. She did what some would call impossible.

As it turns out she ironically kills her self, because of the pressure and stress.

\-- _I felt it, said Nina weakly._

 _\-- What? Asked Thomas._

 _Perfect. It Was Perfect. Said Nina as she died. Everything then turned with._

When the movie ended, rounds of loud applause filled the cinema. Everyone loved it.

You were amazing Natalie, Said Hayden to her. She smiled. Well I guess I was, said Natalie.

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

 _ **(This is real almost all is real.)**_

 _A month later._

Once again Hayden and Natalie were getting ready for yet another evening. Only this was the Oscars gala. The movie Black Swan had gotten five Oscar nominations and Natalie had gotten nominated as Best Female Actor.

They were nervously waiting to he just who was going to win that award.

This year James Franco and Anne Hathaway who where leading the oscars this year. ( **Sorry if I'm wrong I'm only kinds guessing now)**

Each year, millions of people fulfill a dream to visit Hollywood. And many of them walk in the concrete footsteps as some the greatest actors of all time right next door, at the graumans Chinese theater, said James.

We honor ten actors and actresses, one of them is doing a fabulous job hosting tonight. Said Anne.

Applauses rang through the room.

Thank you, said James.

You're welcome James. Said Anne linking her arm through his.

Who of all have let their delible impressions on history with their great performances this year. Anne continued.

Please welcome last years academy award winner for best actor and a nominee again this year Jeff Bridges. Said James.

( **Applauding again and sorry if a spell the name wrong** )

Jeff himself came forward because he was going to handling out the prize this year.

He said, It's my honor this evening to represent the nominees for performance of an actress in a leading role.

I squeezed Natalie's hand tighter.

Annette. Through out your magnificent career, you've always imbued characters with strength and humility that's impossible to turn away from. And this time is no exception, with your fierce and fragile performance in "The kids are alright" Said Jeff. Applause again and a clip of the movie was showed at the screen.

Annette Bening, said Jeff after the trailer.

Then Jeff moved his eyes over to Nicole Kidman. He said, Nicole. You have delivered stunning performances year after year, retailing your characters to the purest form. And what is being called your best performance today, that reality, painful as your vivid portrayal as Becca is Aspiring in "Rabbit Hole". A video of that movie was also showed on the screen.

Nicole Kidman. Said Jeff.

( Applause )

Jeff moved to Jennifer Lawrence next. Jennifer The depth you bring on the screen is well beyond your years. And I speak for everyone watching tonight that I say I look forward to watch your long career in fall.

Especially after your astounding breakthrough performance in "Winters Born" a clip from the movie was shown, and more applauses. Jennifer Lawrence. Said Jeff.

Then finally he moved his eyes to Natalie. I kissed her on the cheek.

He said. Natalie. You have won over films about teens of all generations, with range of characters you make your own. And no matter the role, you're love for the kraft that shines through. But perhaps never more than this year as Nina in "Black Swan" a clip of the movie was shown on the screen. More applause.

Natalie Portman. More applauses.

And then Jeff moved over to the next actors

I know you will win said Hayden to her. Oh don't be so sure, I'm competing again Annette Bening, Nicole Kidman, Jennifer Lawrence and Michelle Williams. I don't have a chance. Said Natalie. You never know. Said Hayden. Now listen.

( **Who I'm not going to wright about because I'm tired. No throwing shade.)**

And the Oscar goes to... Natalie Portman in

Black Swan!!!! The applauses just became louder and louder.

Hayden got so Happy at seeing her face. She had huge smile on her face and before she stood up to go get her prize and hold a little speech, she kissed him on the mouth. Wish me luck, she whispered, then she walked to the podium.

Wow. Thank you. Ahh thank you so much, to the academy, this-- this is insane. And I- I truly, sincerely wish that the prize tonight was to get to work with my fellow nominees, I'm so envy of you, I-umm- I'm so great full to get to do the job, that I do, I love it so much. At that moment she started to get a little emotional. I wanna thank my parents- who are right there, she said pointing to the left. she wiped a few tears of her cheek. First and most for giving me my life. And for giving me the opportunity to work, from such an early age, she said in a shaky voice. She continued. And by showing me how to be a good human being by showing a good example, and I wanna thank my team who works with me every day and Aleen Keshishian my manager for 18 years. And my agent, Kevin Huvane and everyone on CIA Bruna and Timara. My friends who are everything for me. No matter what's going on in my career. And everyone who's ever hired me, Luke Besson, who gave me my first job and I was eleven years old. Mike Nichols my hero and champion for the past decade, and now Darren Aronofsky. You are um-- a fearless leader, a visionary. I am glad too have gotten to work with you every day, for the period of time we did. So many people helped me prepare for this role. Mary Helen Bowers, spent a year with me, training me, Michelle Rodriguez, and Kurt Froman and Olga Kruz- Kruztritski ( **sorry for bad spelling)** sorry, umm, Marina Staveskya, also there are people on films no one ever talks about, that are your hart and soul every day. Martin Georgy who did my hair and makeup every day, and Nicky who dressed me and Kathlyn Lora Malevy who designed the beautiful ballet costumes. Jo redy our incredible AD first AD. And our camera operators Jassy and Steve who gave me so much soul behind the camera everyday and you gave me of your energy and umm most importantly my family, my kids, my friends and my husband. Thank you so much.

The applauses never stopped they just got louder and louder. Natalie then walked back to Hayden and sat down beside him. She looked at him and saw that he also had tears in his eyes. That was amazing Natalie. Said Hayden. It's all because of you and everyone's help. Then they kissed, and everyone Cheered for them as they were being filmed on the screen as they kissed...

 ** _BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS BS_**

 _3 months later._

 _Hayden and Natalie sat at the hospital. The last night their new little baby girl had been born._

 _Her name was Maya._

 _It was then Hayden's parents came in With Noah and Olivia._

 _Hay munchkins, come here said Hayden. They walked to him and he sat on the bed beside Natalie. Hi little angels, she said. Do you wanna meet your sister. They both nodded and looked at the infant curiously._

 _Does all baby's look so plat? Asked Noah. Olivia giggled at his comments even though she didn't understand what it meant._

 _Hayden and Natalie however chocked at their own spit._

 _When they finally calmed down. Noah asked again what's her name? Her Name is Maya. Said Natalie._

 _And so the rest of their day looked laughing? Hugging each other, until they fell asleep in each other's arms happy to be together... Perfect. It Was Perfect..._


End file.
